We're Here, And Crazy Things Happen
by Ice-Block-Cube
Summary: Yah, GoM Kagami Takao akan pergi ke Rusia, tetapi beberapa hari sebelum keberangkatan, Kagami berubah karena ( ditebak Himuro ) Alex! Aomine yang mengetahui Kagami suka dia, MidoTaka yang kurang jelas! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? lihat sendiri... Rating T karena rencana awal Akashi :v dan beberapa sikap MidoTaka
1. Chapter 1

We're Here, And Crazy Things Happen

**A/N: not mine, bahasa jelek, ngaco, author tak pro, ada hint MidoTaka, HimuKaga dan AkaKuro sedikit. Kebanyakan GoMKaga dan AoKaga.**

**Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei yang terhormat /sembah**

Yah, Hari yang indah, burung-burung kecil berterbangan, kucing mengejar tikus, anjing mengejar kucing. Murasakibara mengejar snack. Para GOM plus Kagami dan Takao sekarang sedang berlibur karena sedang masa-masa naik kelas(?)

" Ok, minna, berkumpul!" Ujar sang ex-kapten GOM, Akashi Seijuuro, pasti adek-adek sekalian tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah cowo idaman Reo-nee, cowo yang Yandere yang suka S&M, matanya belang, kepala warna stroberi-darah, dan memanggil dirinya "Emperor". " Kita akan pergi ke Rusia! "

Oh ya, pas itu semuanya diajak tinggal di satu mansion besar yang kamarnya pakai kawan sekamar. Semuanya membuat muka 'Ehhh?!'. Tetapi mereka juga senang. " Tapi kenapa menadak nodayo? "tanya tanya si Zodiac Addict, Midorima Shintarou. " Apa tidak jelas sekali? Ini liburan, Shintarou, apa yang di lakukan orang saat liburan? " tanya sang Emperor kembali.

" Hm, melakukan it- " " Jangan! Midorima! "teriak sang Ace-nya Seirin, Kagami Taiga. " Huh... Shin-chan polos amat bilangnya. " komen si Hawk Eye. " Sudahlah, cepat masuk ke inti perjalanan ini! " ujar si Ace-Ganguro.

" Ya, kita akan ke Rusia untuk belajar cara mereka membunuh, sekalian mengikuti 'Russian Roulet'."

"Ackh...Akashicchi..." desak sang Model Shalala, " Kenapa Ryouta? " Kise tersentak karena mata Akashi yang Sadist itu menusuknya. " Kami akan mati duluan-ssu, JONES lagi! "

" Hm, kalian berpacaran saja dengan sesama biar tidak JONES. " ujar Akashi seraya melipat tangannya. " Seperti apa yang ku katakan tadi, setelah itu, kita akan mempelajari cara *** di Rusia! "

" AKASHIII/AKASHICCHIII! "

Semuanya menatap dingin ke Akashi dengan muka yang merah se-iblis. " Ne, Akashi, yang bayar tiket pesawat siapa? " tanya Takao polos. " Yah, tentu saja aku, aku yang ajak kok. "

Lalu semuanya ter senyum bahagia. " Yosha! Ayo siapkan barang barang kita! " Teriak Kagami,

" OOOSU! ".

Kagami kembali ke kamarnaya, Murasakibara dan Akashi, Midorima dan Takao, Aomine dan Kise. Kuroko dimana?

Sang Phanton Sixth Man sedang tidur di kamar berduanya sama Kagami karena dia ditimpa flu dan batuk karena Vanilla-kun(?)nya. Kreak, bunyi pintu kamar duo KagaKuro. Kagami berjalan menghampiri Kuroko dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. " Oi, Kuroko, bangun sebentar! "

Mata Kuroko yang bundar terbuka. Kedua matanya menghadap ke Kagami. " Kuroko, kita akan ke Rusia, siapkan tas mu dulu! " ujar Kagami, tapi Kuroko tidak bereaksi dan menutup kembali matanya. " Oi! Cih!..." Kagami kesal sekarang.

" Argh! Ngaco aja! Kuroko bawa 2 kotak bubuk Vanilla aja!" katanya serentak mengambil 2 kotak vanilla shake dan memasukinnya ke dalam tasnya Kuroko. Beberapa saat kemudian Kagami juga sudah selesai mempersiapkan tasnya. " Yosh! Sudah selesai. Huh, sekarang tinggal tunggu makan malam.

Kagami mengambil hp-nya yang bermerek Ap*le ke genggamannya, lalu naik ke tempat tidur dan mulai melakukn browsing non-stop.

1 jam lewat, Kagami main hp, Kuroko tidur, makanan belum jadi. " Argh! Aku lapar! " rengeknya dengan pelan agar Kuroko tidak terbangun. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah pergi menuju tempat yang disebut, " dapur "

Ia membuka kulkas dan melihat. Ternyata makanannya sudah pada hilang-hilang. " cih! "

Kagami pergi mengambil jaketnya, dan menuju keluar. Tetapi, " Eh? Kagami? Mau kemana kau? " tanya Takao yang pas ingin keluar juga. " Makanan di kulkas habis semua! "

" Ehhh... bukannya kita sudah janji tidak akn makan saat bukan waktu makan? " tanya Takao. Kagami mulai sebal dan sedikit berteriak, " Siapa peduli tentang janji itu?! Aku sudah lapar habis-habisan! Kenapa kalian semua tidak bisa mengerti?! Manusia tidak hanya hidup dari 2 loyang roti dan beberapa ikan! Aku dan kau juga butuh daging! Daging! "

" Huh... apa boleh buat. Yosh! Aku ikut kau juga! " ujar Takao sambil tersenyum, tetapi Kagami kurang merasa enak. " Tunggu dulu, kau harus beri tau Midorima kalau kau keluar. " " 'Napa? " " Apa dia bukan pacarmu? ". Hening sejenak." BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I..Itu..(ketawa) lucu! (ketawa)"

Kagami sweatdrop. Yah, tetapi akhirnya pun Takao meminta ijin kepada Midorima untuk keluar berduaan sama si Kagami, yang akhirnya mendapapat respon cepat 'tidak!' dari si MidoTsunTsun. Akhirnya pun Kagami keluar rumah sendirian ke Mini market terdekat.

Pintu otomatis mini marketnya terbuka saat seorang pemain basket berambut merah makan banyak berdiri di depan. " Selamat data- eh?! "

Kagami menoleh ke arah datang suaranya, yaitu dari kasir. " Tatsuya? " " Taiga.. "

" Wah, lama tak ketemu, Tatsuya! "sapa Kagami. " baru kemarin, Taiga. " kata Himuro, sambil 'sigh'. " Eh? Kemarin? " " Iya, jangan katakan bahwa kau lupa apa yang kau lakukan pada ku! " katanya seiring mukanya semakin memerah.

" Eh?Eh eh? Mana ada?! " bentaknya. " Apa yang ku lakukan?! "

" K-kau... "

"Aku?

" kau memasukkan..."

" H-ha? M-me-me-me-memasuk-kan? "

" 'Itu' di mulutku..."

Hening sebentar

.

.

.

bentar lagi

.

.

.

" Apuah?! cius?! "Tanya Kagami dengan oh-so-lebay-logatnya gitu. " Ya, apa kau ga tau betapa aku sangat alergi dengan pisang?! "kata Himuro. " P-pi-sang? " katanya seraya mukanya berubah dari merah iblis ke pucat malaikat. Kagami terjatuh ke lututnya dan membanting kepalanya yang keras ke lantai yang sama sifatnya seperti kepalanya. Tangannya mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

" gomen, Tatsuya... " dibanting lagi kepalanya. " Aah iya, iya...tak apa apa, aku tau itu kesalahpahaman dan kau tidak sengaja. "

Kagami menatap sang 'brother figure' dengan mata berlinang. " Taiga, 'pala mu berdarah, rambutmu berdarah juga " katanya. " RAMBUTKU EMANG SUDAH BERDARAH! (merah)"

" huh...oh iya, aku ke sini buat beli makanan." ingatnya. " ya elah, kalau bukan makanan apalagi? pupuk? ". " bisa jadi! "

Lalu pintu minimarket pun terbuka dan masuklah dua orang. " ...lalu, pria itu berkata 'I am sorry' dan dibalas, ' Ayam sore!' kitakore! "kata yang pertama seraya menulis sesuatu di buku notesnya.

Bruk! yang kedua mengebuk yang pertama. " Izuki! itu tak lucu! Itu sangat, SANGAT tidak masuk akal, bahkan tidak sampai 0%!". Kagami menatap lebar, " Izuki senpai dan...Hyuuga senpai. kalian ngapain? " lalu yang disebut pun menoleh, " Ah, Kagami " sapa Izuki. " ya elah, Bakagami nanyain ngapain kita ke sini. Ya untuk beli makanan dong. "kata Hyuuga sambil melambai-lambai tangannya tanda jengkel.

Himuro pun facepalm. ' Yah, Alex-san, kenapa sampai sekarang Taiga masih polos idiot? ' batin Himuro dalam hatinya. ' aku juga tidak tau...' " AAH! "

Semuanya menatap Himuro. " Oi, Tatsuya, kau oke oke aja? " tanya Kagami. " Aa...iya iya...tadi, barusan, aku batin di kepala, lalu, yang ku batin kan kepada membalas... " jelas Himuro sambil merinding. Kagami yang polos idiot pun menanya kembali " jadi? "

Dari belakang, datanglah sebuah brofist yang mantaf sakitnya di kepala Kagami. " Bakagami! Ya pasti si Himuro kaget! Ada sebuah suara tanpa tubuh! " " Aa...gomen..desu. "

Setelah kejadian itu pun, Himuro pulang dan segera menelepon sang Alexandra Garcia kesayangannya dan Kagami. Kagami, Izuki dan Hyuuga pun berpisah jalan.

" Huh..hari ini hari yang melelahkan. " gumam Kagami. Ia pun melihat ke atas langit yang indah.

Sesampainya kembali ke tempat GoM dkk, ia pun langsung masuk kamarnya dan membiarkan diri jatuh di kasur. ' aku mau tidur ' batinnya. Dan begitulah hari Kagami berakhir.

Tapi belum!

" ga...iga...Taiga! " panggil sebuah suara yang rendah. ' eh? Ahomine...kenapa di sini? Apa dia tadi panggil aku dengan nama depanku?! ' batinnya. " Oi, Bakagami! Bangun! Makan malam 'dah tiba! " panggil Aomine sambil menggoyang-goyang figure Kagami. Kagami pun bergerak untuk duduk, tapi ada yang aneh.

Dia melihat ke tangannya, kecil, begitu juga kakinya. Kenapa, bajunya juga, longgar...?

" AAAAA! "

Kawan-kawan yang mendengar teriakan dari ruangan Kagami pun langsung dengan lincahnya berlari menuju kamar Kagami. Brak! pintunya di dorong buka. " Taiga?! Ada a- " Akashi jawdrop, begitu juga kawan-kawannya.

Arwah hitam mengelilingi Akashi dan Kuroko. (Kuroko sudah bangun ketika Kagami teriak) " Daiki/Aomine-kun, apa yang kau lakukan? "

Aomine Daiki, PF, no 10 dari Touou sekarang sedang berada di atas Kagami yang entah gimana menjadi anak kecil bertelinga harimau dan berekor. dia menjadi seekor 'Taiga' ( Tiger )

" Yaaaaa! Kagami kawaiiiiii! " Kagami yang tadinya syok sekarang makin syok karena menemukan Takao yang memeluknya erat. (Aomine di dorong) Midorima dari sudut kamar pun mulai kesal dan iri melihat Kagami rivalnya itu mendapatkan pelukan dari kekasihnya yang ia amat sayang itu.

Ara, Midorima sayang dengan Takao? Pasti dong, tapi dia kan tsundere yang levelnya luar bi(n)asa.

Di tempat lain.

" He...he...he...keajaiban yang ku buat (?) sudah komplit(?)...Nikmatilah, GoM, selagi masih hidup..."

Kembali ke adegan Taiga-kun.

" Jadi, maksud Aomine-kun..."

" Saat kau masuk, Taigacchi sudah begini? "

" YA! Itu apa yang aku selalu bilang dari tadi! Bodoh! "

"Hm...apa yang harus kita lakukan... Apa ada yang tau apa yang tadi Taiga lakukan? " Tanya sang Emperor. " Aku tau! Kagami tadi pergi ke minimarket dimana si Himuro kerja. " jawab Takao. " Gimana kau tau?" tanya Akashi " Fisarat pria." jawab Takao kembali. " Hm...kalau begitu, Atsushi, segera hubungi Himuro Tatsuya! "

" Heh, aku malas Aka-chin, ini, ambil aja hp-ku sementara. Muro-chin ada di contactnya kok mmmmm " balas Murasakibara seraya menghancurkan (?) Qt*lanya.

RIIINGGG...RIIIIINGGG...RIIINGG-

" Moshi moshi, Himuro desu. Ah? Ini bukan Atsushi?... Oh, Akashi-kun ada apa?...Taiga?...Iya, dia datang ke minimarket tempat ku kerja, memangnya kenapa?...Hah?! Taiga jadi anak kecil?!...Baik! Aku akan segera ke mansion mu!" dengan itu, Himuro langsung keluar dan berangkat ke mansion mereka.

.

.

.

TIIIINNNG TOOONGGG

Kise menghampiri pintu dan segera membukanya, disana berdiri seorang -coret-pengiklan sampo -coret- Himuro yang tampak kehabisan nafas, " Himurocchi! cepat, ikut aku-ssu!"

Himuro dan Kise segera bergegas ke kamar KagaKuro ( atau KuroKaga ya ._. ). Sesampainya, Himuro segera menyingkirkan lautan(?) pemain basket Pelangi-Kece-Nan Bodoh...kecuali Akashi dan Kuroko. " Taiga!" tariaknya, mendengar namanya disebut, Kagami segera menolehkan kepalanya.

" Tatsuya!" Suara manis nan lembut terdengar memanggil nama seorang Tatsuya. Dalam semua kepala para GoM plus Takao dan Himuro, hanya tertulis satu hal, 'KAWAIII! KAGAMI/TAIGA/TAIGACCHI MAJI TENSHI! '

" Taiga, apa yang terjadi? " Himuro menghampirinya dan membungkuk agar bisa melihat muka malaikatnya Kagami. " Daiki memperko-" " APA?! "

Arwah hitam tak terbatas memenuhi ruangan tersebut, Akashi mengeluarkan gunting-gunting tersayangnya dan mulai melemparnya ke arah Aomine, dengan ekspertnya, semua gunting itu berhasil menahannya ke dinding yang dingin itu. " Temee! Aku tidak mengapa apakan Kagami! Lepaskan aku! Akashii! "

" Daiki, perbuatanmu TIDAK akan PERNAH di maafkan. Kau harus di hukum. " Dengan itu, Akashi mengeluarkan gunting rumput merahnya yang tersayang, berjalan ke arah Aomine, ia memainkan guntingnya.

30cm lagi sampai

.

20cm

.

10cm

.

5cm

.

" HENTIKAN! " Akashi terkejut, ia heran siapa yang berani memerintahkannya, menoleh ia melihat figur Kagami yang kecil itu memberi Akashi tampak sebuah telapak tangan tanda berhenti. Aomine yang sudah takut habis-habisan, pingsan, yang lain terkejut akan sikap Kagami tersayang mereka yang berani memberi perintah pada Akashi.

" Taiga..." panggil Akashi. " Hentikan! Daiki tidak bersalah! " kata Kagami. " Taiga, kau tau tadi kau bilang dia memperkosamu. " balas Akashi yang tatapannya makin menajam, mata bundar besar nan polos Kagami pun ikut menyipit menatap Akashi.

Melihat reaksi Kagami, Akashi pun pasrah. Dia adalah Kagami Taiga kesayangan GoM dan Takao plus Himuro dan Alex. Apa daya Akashi melawan orang tersayangnya?

" Huh...baiklah, ku lepaskan kau, Daiki. " kata Akashi seraya mencabut ( dan menamparnya agar bangun lagi )gunting-gunting yang menusuk tepian baju Aomine. " Tapi aku ingatkan kau, jika kau mencobai hal-hal aneh kepada Taiga lagi- " Ia mencabut gunting terakhir, " takkan ku maafkan, Daiki. " setelahitu pun, Akashi segera pergi dari ruangan.

Semuanya bengong atas apa yang terjadi, tetapi tersadar kembali saat suara jatuh Aomine ke lantai. Himuro segera menghampiri Kagami, " Taiga, apa yang terjadi?! " Tanya Himuro khawatir (Himuro: Ya elah, khawatir lah adek ane nih mengecil jadi makin maji tenshi aja! nanti para serigala pada mangsain dia! A/N: Loe sendiri serigala, Tatsuya, Brother Complex lagi! )

" Tatsuya! " hanya itu yang dibalasnya. " tolong jawab, Taiga! "

" Taiga tidak tau...kenapa? "balasnya. " Huh...apa boleh buat, minna, aku tidak bisa membantu, tapi aku pikir seorang yang aku dan Taiga sangat kenal lah yang menyebabkannya. "

Semua mulai panik. Kapan Kagami akan kembali, Kapan orang itu akan di tangkap? Kapan mereka ke Rusia?! (A/N: haduhhh...fikirin dulu si Kagami! )

" Siapa orang itu? Himuro? " Tanya Akashi ( datang lagi Akashinya ) yang lebih mirip perintah untuk menjawab. " Alex. " jawab Himuro singkat, padat, jelas, dan cepat. " Alex...maksudmu guru basketmu, Himuro-san? " tanya Kuroko lagi. Himuro hanya mengangguk. Semua mulai penasaran kenapa Alex, guru basket Kagami dan Himuro, teganya mengubah malaikat mereka menjadi anak (malaikat) kecil.

" Alasannya? " Aomine yang tadinya diam mulai bersuara lagi. Himuro hanya memberi tatapan tanda dia juga tidak tau. Beberapa detik itu, semua terdiam sampai akhirnya seorang bersura. " Sudahlah minna! Taigacchi jauh lebih cute sekarang-ssu! Kenapa tidak bawa dia begini ke Rusia-ssu? Kita bisa membelikannya baju baru-ssu. "

" benar juga, Ryouta. Taiga memang jauh lebih cute begini. Tumben pakai otak, Ryouta. " kata Akashi. Kise mengalami silent cry karena dianggap tidak pernah pakai otak. Sedangkan yang lain sedikit shock mendengar Akashi sang Emperor menggunakan kata 'cute' dengan logat sok inggrisnya.

" Kalian, pergi bawa Taiga beli baju. Akan ku atur jadwal penerbangannya. Kita akan undur hari berangkat sampai kebutuhan Taiga sudah lengkap! " perintah Akashi. Semua mengangguk dan segera mambawa Kagami pergi.

3 hari kemudian...

" Kagami masih begini " gumam Midorima. Kagami 3 hari ini tidak berubah kembali sama sekali, dan jadwal penerbangan adalah besok. Syukrlah mereka telah menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Kagami.

Diaper, susu, baju ganti, mainan, 20 kotak semua berisi burger kesayangannya. Yah, walau begini, Kagami tersayang mereka masih belum kehilangan nafsu makannya untuk burger kesayangannya.

" Baiklah, kita akan berangkat. Semua sudah siap? " tanya Akashi. Semua mengangguk. Kali ini, Akashi -coret-mengajak-coret- memberi perintah pada Himuro untuk ikut.

Siapa tau Himuro bisa membantu dalam situasi-situasi yang tidak bisa diatasi para GoM+Takao. Supir pribadi Akashi telah datang dan menyiapkan limo yang super panjang buat mereka semua.

Sampai di bandara, mereka semua pergi ke arah masuk yang berbeda ( A/N: bukan insting, tapi mereka cuman bego-bego ikutin Akashi aja :v ) " Aka-chin mmmm kita ke mana? mmmm "

" Kita naik pesawat privat. " jawabya singkat. " Akashi-kun memang sudah terlalu kaya. Mending 50% uang Akashi-kun untuk aku aja. Kan lumayan, bisa beli action figure. " kata Kuroko datar, tidak melihat mata siapa pun, hanya membaca komik ( KuroBasu :v ) .

Semua cengo dengarin Kuroko. Action Figure? Kuroko otaku ya? Sejak kapan? Kayaknya dia bukan tipe yang suka hentai atau ecchi deh. " Aku tidak suka ecchi atau pun hentai. Juga tidak yuri. " gumanya, tetapi masih sanggup di dengar para GoM.

Semua berpikir " Berarti tersisa...YAOI! ". Semuanya muntahber(?) Kagami dan Himuro? Himuro yang sekarang ini -coret- mengasuh -coret- menjaga Kagami, cuma kurang kerjaan dan menanya Kagami hal-hal tidak penting.

Semuanya terbangun dari aktivitas masing-masing saat Akashi mulai berbicara. " Ayo semuanya, kita naik pesawat sekarang. " lalu ia mulai berjalan, diikuti para pelayannya ( Baca: GoM ), Tiga orang...kawan (? Takao, Kuroko, Himuro ), seorang malaikat, dan penjaga-penjaga sementaranya.

.

.

.

Sampai di pesawat, hal tidak tersangka terjadi. Ada yang terkena luka, barang-barang berserakan di mana-mana.

.

30 menit yang lalu...

" Oi! Aku yang duduk sama Taiga! " Teriak Aomine melawan Kise. Tiba-tiba Akashi memotong pertengkaran sang AoKi(?). " Daiki, siapa bolehkan kau memanggil Taiga dengan nama depannya? " memegang gunting - channya. Kise diam, Aomine juga diam. Semua diam, jet diam. Jet diam?! Apa jet emang nggak selalu diam? Yah gak tau lah, keajaiban terjadi.

" Takkan kumaafkan, Daiki. " ingat Akashi. Kise yang takut cuma bisa menyesal dan berdoa akan ketentraman seorang Aomine Daiki di kehidupan selajutnya.

Piiiiiiiii* Adegan ini terlalu kasar...

" Aaa...Akashicchi...d-di sini ada...Taigacchi... " guman Kise sambil merinding. Akashi hanya menggerakkan bola matanya, dan bertanya " Jadi? " Kise menelan keras, " Tolong...a-adegan jahat...d-dijaga... " Kise yang sayang hidup itu takut Akashi akan membelainya dengan gunting - chan.

Akhirnya pun Akashi hanya menghela nafas dan pergi ke arah Midorina dan Murasakibara dimana mereka sedang meminum sake. Kise pingsan. Aomine...yah...tau lah gimana keadaannya setelah dibelai sama si gunting-chan.

Sedangkan Himuro dan Kuroko yang tidak di pedulikan telah mendapatkan kursi di sebelah Kagami kesayangannya. Saat adegan 'itu' ( Baca: pembasmian Aomine Daiki ) terjadi, Himuro segera menyanyikan Kagami sebuah lagu sampai dia tertidur. Himuro khawatir malaikatnya akan ternoda dengan adegan brutal Akashi dan gunting-chan kepada Aomine.

Lama-kelamaan para trio yang sedang meminum sake makin lama makin ngaco. Midorima mulai menghilangkan sikap tsunderenya " Ka-zu-na-ri! Sini lah! Datang ke ayah~" teriaknya, Takao mata lebar. ( dibayangkan sendiri, Takao: Yaaaaa! Sikap tsundere Shin-chan hilanggg! ) Akashi yang melihat keadaan midorima saat itu merasa mual-mual dan pusing-pusing. Alisnya mengerut, dia muntah di sampingnya, sedangkan tangannya berlawanan dan malah mengvideokan adegan tersebut agar bisa ditunjukkan pada sang pelaku. Murasakibara berlebihan mabuknya terjatuh dari tempat duduknya dan chips nya berserakan. Akashi cuman pusing SEDIKIT tetapi berhubungan adegan pengganggu mata, Akashi pun pingsan setelah selesai mengvideokan adegan itu. Dan begitulah gimana keadaan di pesawat hancur lebur ( kecuali Kuroko, Kagami sama Himuro ).

.

.

.

Riiiingggg Riiiinggg Riiiinggg

'bunyi apa itu?'

TBC

**A/N: yah sekian chapter 1. Kira-kira untuk para readers apa yang terjadi? Author minta maaf untuk susunan kata yang jelek dan kalau ada perbedaan cara panggil nama, soalnya lupa terus. Masih belum pro buat fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ini chap 2 nya! Apa yang terjadi pada mereka, bacalah selanjut ini**

**Disclaimer: Bukan milik author, kalau udah, habislah kewarasan para anggota KuroBasu :v**

.

.

.

' bunyi apa itu? ' batin Himuro sambil mengucek matanya. Dia tidak mempunyai alaram bersuara begitu, suaran deringnya pun tiada hentinya. Kenapa keadaannya merah-merah? Apa yang terjadi sebelum Himuro tertidur? Dia tak bisa ingat, yang penting ia mempunyai fisarat buruk. Dia segera menggendong Kagami dalam tanganya, menjaganya dari hal yang akan terjadi.

Dia pergi ke ruangan pilot, membuka pintu aluminiumnya...tidak ada orang. " Shit! " kutuknya dalam inggris. Ia bergegas ke arah Akashi dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya. " Diam...5 menit lagi... " gumam Akashi. " It's emergency! " teriaknya lagi pakai bahasa inggris ( dikarenakan panik ) Akashi yang mengerti segera terbangun dan matanya menatap horor keadaan disekitarnya.

Kenapa ada muntahan? Yah biarkan saja, nanti cleaning cervice bersiin kok. Akashi segera mengambil iphonenya hendak menelepon backup, tetapi mereka kehilangan signal. Autopilotnya tiba-tiba mati, pesawatnya dengan cepat terjatuh. Kise yang tertidur segera bangun dan mulai berteriak gaje, Aomine masih berada diantara kolam darah, Murasakibara tidak gerak, Midorima, Kuroko dan Takao juga.

Di tempat lain.

' Pesawat MH370 ( Kan peswat Malaysia untuk daerah Asia, kok tujuan ke Russia? Well, keajaiban terjadi )tidak dapat diketemui. Signal telah tiba-tiba hilang '

" Aa, Kiyoshi, bukannya ini pesawat privat yang di naiki Kuroko dan Kagami? " Tanya Hyuuga yang barusan menonton berita. " Berarti...Kagami dan Kuroko... " Kiyoshi menatap horor Hyuuga. Hyuuga menatap horor Kiyoshi.

Kembali ke adegan normal.

" Argh...kepalaku sakit-ssu..." gumam Kise memijit kepalanya yang sakit. Kenapa basah? Kise menatap horor, di kepala nya berlumuran -coret-fases burung-coret- darah. "A...aa...AAAAA!" teriaknya, dia melihat sekeliling panik, dimana yang lain? Dia di mana? Kenapa sejuk?! Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendarat di punggung Kise. Kise menjerit kaget, tetapi perlahan melihat ke belakangnya. Dibelakanya berdirilah sosok Aomine dan Midorima, yang juga sama-sama terluka di beberapa bagian.

" Aominecchi...Midorimacchi...apa...apa yang terjadi?! " Kise tanya, air mata mulai keluar dari matanya. " Oi, Kise... " " Sepertinya kita mengalami kecelakaan pesawat, nanodayo...". Puing-puing pesawat berserakan, syukurnya bagian belakang pesawat hancur di daerah mereka. Midorima segera mencari dan mengambil kotak PPPK. Syukurnya mereka mendarat pada tepi sungai dari suatu tempat yang sangat luas. Dia mencuci lukanya di tangan lalu memberinya perban.

Selanjutnya ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Kise dan Aomine. Kise di kepala dan Aomine di paha. Lukanya tidak terlihat dalam, cuman sekedar luka yang dapat mengeluarkan darah tetapi tidak akan mempengaruhi kemampuan basket mereka. Setelah itu mereka segera mencari yang lain. Di tengah perjalanan, " Kise..." panggil Aomine, yang di panggil menoleh. " Kenapa-ssu? "jawabnya. Aomine mulai menunduk kepalanya. " Aku...Aku turut berduka cita..." gumamnya tetapi masih sempat didengar Kise

Kise mulai bingung. " Kenapa tiba-tiba-ssu? Siapa yang meninggal? ". Aomine menghentikan jalannya. " Mukamu yang begitu tambah rusak..." Katanya. Kise cengo. " Whut? Aominecchi bilang apa?...MUKAKU INI YANG TAMFANNYA MINTA AMPUN DI BILANG RUSAK! "

Aomine cuma cengar-cengir gaje. Sedangkan Midorima cuma bisa menahan amarahnya karena dari tadi Kise komplen sana sini. " Amfun deh Kise! Kau ini berlebihan! Suara melengkingmu itu nyakitin telingaku! Diam bisa tak?! Haduh...! "

Aomine dan Kise cengo. Midorima jadi alay ya? 'p' aja jadi 'f'. " Midorimacchi/Midorima...kau tak apa-apa (ssu)?! " berdua tanya bersamaan. Midorima cuma menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Di tempat lain.

" Arhg! a-apaan ini? Puing-puing?" Terdengar suatu isakan ringan. Himuro melihat ke bawah, Kagami terlihat aman tertapi ia ketakutan. Setelah kecelakaan itu, Kagami langsung terbangun dan berada pada pelukan Himuro. " T-Tatsuya..." isaknya. " A-aku tak apa-apa..gh! "

Tiba-tiba puing-puing peawat yang menimpa mereka berdua terangkat. Terlihat Murasakibara dan Akashi yang juga sedikit berluka. " Muro-chin! "panggil Murasakibara. " Aah...Atsushi..." ia lalu bergerak untuk mengambil Kagami. " Tolong jaga Taiga sebentar. " Murasakibara segera mengambil Kagami dalam gendongannya, hendak menenangkan Kagami yang mulai menangis memanggil nama Himuro.

Akashi yang tidak tau kenapa menghampiri Himuro dan mengulurkan tangannya. " Ayo, keluar dari tumpukan puing-puing ini." Himuro pun menerima bantuan Akashi. Saat dia berdiri, Akashi terkejut. Punggungnya Himuro berlumuran darah. Akashi pertama kali dalam hidupnya mulai panik untuk orang lain.

" Himuro. Duduk dulu. " Himuro bingung, tetapi tetap mengikuti perintah Akashi. " Lepaskan bajumu. " Himuro semakin bingung. apa Akashi orang mesum? " Cepat! " Akashi tidak peduli Himuro satu tahun lebih tua atau apa. Himuri segera melepaskan bajunya.

" Ada apa? Akashi-kun? " tanya Himuro. Akashi terdiam sebentar. Syukur ia ada kain lap di koceknya, ia mengeluarkannya dan segera mecelupkannya di air sungai ( mereka juga mendarat di tepi sungai ) yang jernih.

Ia peras sampai airnya hilang dan segera menglap punggungnya Himuro. Himuro mendesis. Ia baru sadar dirinya terluka. Kenapa tadi sama Kagami tidak terasa sakit? " Himuro. Lukamu cukup parah. Tapi tidak akan mempengaruhi alat gerakmu. Sampai kau sembuh total, Taiga dalam asuhan Atsushi. "

Himuro kaget. Tapi ia percaya dalam teman sekalian kouhainya. " Baiklah. Tapi tolong jangan terlalu sering memberinya snack " Himuro tertawa kecil. Akashi hanya tersenyum sedikit.

" Aka-chiiin! Muro-chiiin! " Atsushi yang tadi pergi menenangkan Kagami berlari kembali melambaikan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya menggendong Kagami yang sudah berhenti menangis.

" Ada apa Atsushi? " tanya Akashi. " Kami ketemu Kise-chin, Mine-chin dan Mido-chin " katanya sambil menunjuk ke belakang dimana Kise datang berlari dan Midorima beserta Aomine mengikutinya di belakang.

" Hah! Yokatta! Apa semua disini? " tanya Kise. Midorima langsung berkata " Akashi. Dimana Takao?" Akashi diam. " Kazunari? Dia tak sama kalian? " tanyanya kembali. Midorima menggeleng kepalanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendarat di punggung Midorima. " Yo! Shin-chan." di sana berdiri Takao dan Kuroko.

" Takao..."

Sepertinya Takao dan Kuroko terpisah dari kedua grup. Midorima langsung memeluknya. Awalnya Takao kaget, tetapi habis dia sadar Shin-chan tercintanya khawatir, dia tertawa kecil. Setelah reuni kecil itu, Midorima segera mambantu membersihkan luka di tangan Takao dan di punggung Himuro. Kenapa Kuroko tidak luka? Yah, dia berhasil memakai pengaman.

" Etto...Akashi-kun. " panggil Kuroko. Yang di panggil menoleh. " Kita dimana? "

Akashi diam sejenak melihat keadaan sekitar. Sungai yang bersih. Kincir angin everywhere. " Sepertinya kita di Belanda. " jawabnya. Kuroko hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Beberapa meter dari mereka.

Taiga yang dari tadi di gendong Murasakibara, tiba-tiba minta di turunin. Murasakibara hanya menurutinya, dan Kagami di turuni. Sampai di tanah, Kagami langsung berlari ke arah Aomine. Ia menarik-narik celana Aomine. Aomine terkejut. Sejak kapan Kagami ingin menghampirinya? " Apa? " tanyanya ke Kagami.

Kagami merentangkan tangan tanda minta di gendong. Aomine tersenyum, ia tidak pernah sebahagia ini. " Hahaha...anak manja " lalu Kagami terangkat dari tanah ke pelukan Aomine.

Sesuatu mendarat di pipi Aomine. Cuman sebentar, tapi dia yakin. Hangat dan sedikit geli. Kagami baru memberinya sebuah kecupan! " Yokatta, Daiki tidak apa-apa. " kata Kagami sambil tersenyum. Aomine merasa hatinya meleleh. " Taiga..." Lalu ia tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Kagami erat, dan mengembalikan kecupan kecil itu. ( A/N: Ah...so sweet. Taiga-chan, berikan aouthor kecupan juga dong. Ao: Tak boleh! Taiga punyaku! )

" Aominecchi, Taigacchi, ayo, kita jalan lagi. " dan Aomine tersadar dari alam indahnya. Hari ini hari yang indah ya, buat seorang Aomine Daiki yang sebenarnya baru selamat dari kecelakaan pesawat.

Mereka berjalan berjam-jam, tiada tujuan, tetapi sang pemimpin, Akashi terlihat sangat yakin dengan tuhuannya sendiri. Lalu, mereka pun sampai di suatu lapangan luas. " Akashi-kun. Ngapain di sini? Tak ada ring basket kok. "

" Huh...Tetsuya, Aku sudah meminta tim penyelamatku untuk datang. Mereka akan mendarat di sini. " ( Akashi sudah dapat signal :v ) " Kiranya Akashi juga bodoh-bodoh mimpin jalan ke lapangan ini untuk main basket. " kata Aomine. Wah, Aomine lagi cari mati ya? Bukan kah hari ini hari keberuntungannya? ' Virgo berada pada rengkin 1! Selamat! Jangan lupa degan lucky item mu, boneka anak harimau! Tapi Virgo harus jaga jarak dengan Aquarius dan Sagitarius, karena kau bisa membuat mereka sangat marah! '

" Oh Aomine yang malang. Padahal hari ini Virgo rengking 1, lucky item, boneka anak hatimau. Eh, malah buat Akashi dan Kuroko marah. " kata Midorima. Yang dibicarakan mukanya muncul perempatan nadi.

Lucky item boneka anak harimau? Mana mungkin Aomine punya! Apa Kagami dihitung begitu? Wah, hidoi (ssu). Kagami itu malaikat, bukan boneka! Tapi, sebagian hari Aomine indah bukan? Berarti Kagami dihitung lucky item?! Langsung Aomine peluk Kagami erat-erat, enggang untuk melepaskannya. Kagami yang polos itu cuman mengembalikan dengan pelukan yang oh-gemes-polos-indah-gitu.

" Ao-mi-ne-kun...lepaskan tanganmu dari Kagami-kun " gumam Kuroko dengan aura yang sangat, SANGAT gelap dan mengerikan. JAUH lebih mengerikan daripada punya Akashi. Aomine telah berhenti memeluk Kagami, tapi Kagami malah enggang melepaskan Aomine. " Taiga, ayo lepaskan Daiki. " Perintah Akashi. Tapi Kagami berani melawannya dan berkata " Tidak! Taiga mau sama Daiki! " lalu memeluknya lebih erat. Aomine cuma bisa menyengir dan dibalas tatapan pembunuh Akashi dan Kuroko.

Duo-yandere pun menyipitkan mata dan berjalan kebelakang sambil melihat Aomine setiap 1 detik. " Taiga." panggil Aomine. " Hm? " jawab yang ditanyakan. Aomine menatap serius ke Kagami. " Taiga. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau suka bersamaku? " tanyanya. " E-eh? D-Daiki be-be-be-benci sama T-Taiga? " Tanya Kagami yang mulai keluar air mata. " E-eh?! J-jangan ngangis... huh...Aku cuma penasaran. "

Kagami pun tak jadi menangis dan mengelap matanya. " J-jadi Daiki...tidak benci sama Taiga kan? " Aomine menggeleng kepalanya lalu tersenyum. Kagami pun mulai tersenyum lagi. " Bersama Daiki itu asik! Daiki baik dan Taiga suka sama Daiki! " dengan itu, Kagami tersenyum lebar dengan senyuman indah-nan-tenshi itu dan memeluk erat Aomine.

" T-taiga suka aku? S-sejak kapan? " tanya Aomine yang mukanya mulai menunjukkan rona berwarna merah. " Hm? Sejak pertama kali ketemu. " jawab Kagami. Aomine merasa hatinya baru meleleh. Aomine baru menyukai Kagami saat mereka selesai Inter Cup, tapi Kagami telah menyukainya sejak pertama kali ketemu?! Rona dimuka Aomine menggelap.

" Aominecchi! Taigacchi! Ayo kita pergi sekarang! Helikopternya udah datang! " dan muncul lah suatu suara cempreng-indah seorang Kise Ryouta diantara keadaan (b)romantis AoKaga itu. Dan keduanya pun tersadar dan segera lergi menuju helikopter.

Sampainya di hotel mewah...

" Jadi, semua, tim ku sudah mendaftarkan kita semua pada hotel ini. Silahkan nikmati. Ada kolam berenang, pantai buatan, restoran dan café. Setiap kamar berisi 2 orang dengan 2 queen size bed. " jelas Akashi. " Whoa...ini benar-benar hotel bintang lima. Sasuga Eropa! " seru Takao.

Setelah mereka turun dari tempat mendaratnya helikopter, yaitu lantai 50 hotel itu, mereka pergi ke lobi di lantai 30 dan mengambil kunci-kunci mereka. " Baiklah, semua, ini pasangan kamar kalian!" lalu Akashi memberi mereka suatu kertas. " Ini, semuanya sama, Aka-chin. Cuma Kaga-chin sama Muro-chin? " tanya Murasakibara. Akashi cuma mengangguk.

" Taiga mau sama Daiki! " teriak Kagami tiba-tiba. Akashi terkejut, begitu pula yang lain. " Taiga, kau dengan Himuro." Lalu Kagami pun mulai memeluk erat Aomine dan mulai menangis. Akashi menghela nafas. " Baiklah. Kau sama Daiki. Maka... " Akashi mengambil kertas itu lagi, dan menganti pasangan kamarnya.

Taiga-Daiki

Shintaro-Kazunari

Atsushi-Himuro

Ryouta-Tetsuya

Me alone.

" Akashi-kun. Kau terlihat menyedihkan. Maukah aku menemanimu? " tanya Kuroko, dan tersedaklah Kise. " K-Kurokocchi...j-jangan gitu-ssu " " Kau bersediakah? Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi, dan Kuroko mengangguk. Kise ngangis di pojok. Jadi, sekarang kise yang sendiri, tapi dia di ganti dengan kamar Akashi yang ber-king size bed.

" Ruangan kita semua punya pintu pengubung. Kalau ada apa-apa yang terjadi, langsung buka saja pintu itu. Boleh di kunci kalau sedang *** " jelas Akashi. Dan Takao pun tertawa. Yang lain menatap dia, mereka tau apa yang Takao lakukan pada number one shooter Teikou mereka.

sampainya di kamar...

Kise:

Kise menaruh tas-tasnya ( yang entah gimana, bukan hanya dia, yang lain juga, tasnya masih ketemu dan utuh) di lantai dan mengeluarkan barang-barangnya.

" Waa...kamar ini luas-ssu, tapi sendiri jadi ngeri..."

AoKaga:

Aomine juga menaruh barang-barangnya, dan langsung buka baju, " Yah! Taiga! Ayo pergi mandi! "

" Yee mandi sama Daiki! "

MuraHimu:

Murasakibara langsung menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur, sedangkan Himuro menaruh barang-barangnya. " Aah~ Muro-chin, sudah lama tak sekamar gini lagi ya~"

" Hahaha...ya, sejak( di hotel ) Winter Cup. "

AkaKuro:

Kedua orang ( tau diri ) ini langsung menata barang mereka dengan rapinya. " Akashi kun, setelah ini kemana? " " Makan? "

MidoTaka:

Midorima yang baru masuk kamar langsung didorong Takao, dan Takao pun senyum licik. " Shin-chan~ ayo- " " Tidak! Kita makan dulu! "

Dan begitu lah keadaan dalam setiap kamar.

Dinner time...

" Taiga lama..." gumam Himuro. " Aomine-kun juga... " begitu pula Kuroko. Mulailah para KiseDai dan Himuro + Takao mulai curiga. " Aaah! Mou! Aku akan pergi memeriksa Taiga!" teriak Himuro sambil memukul meja. Dia berdiri kemudian pergi ke lift, naik lantai 37 ke ruangan 510.

Tok tok tok~ suara ketuk di pintu 510~ ( Abaikan...)

" Aomine-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Taiga?! " teriak Himuro dari luar. Terdengar suara Aomine menabrak benda-benda. Dan Aomine pun membuka pintu. " A...a...Himuro...Taiga, normal lagi... " dan Aomine pun menunjuk ke arah Kagami, yang kembali normal lagi.

flashback, 45 minutes ago...

" Aah...airnya enak~ " seru Aomine. Dia dan Kagami memasuki bathtub luas itu bersama-sama. Tapi Aomine mulai heran, kenapa Kagami makin berat? Ia membuka mata dan terkejut. Di depannya, Kagami tersayangnya kembali normal, dan mukanya merah gelap.

" Ta-Taiga? " panggil Aomine. Kagami cuma diam. Dan Aomine pun mulai sadar apa yang terjadi. Dia langsung keluar dari bathtub mereka. " Ba-Bakagami?! Kau kembali?! " dan Kagami mengangguk pelan-pelan. " A-aku...ingat semuanya...Daiki..." guman Kagami, dan hati Aomine pun meleleh. Kagami memanggilnya Daiki. Kagami MASIH memanggilnya Daiki walau dia sudak kembali! " Ja-jadi? T-Taiga...kau nanti pakaian gimana? " tanya Aomine yang sebenarnya tak tau mau bicara apa. " Akan kupinjam punya kau! " Kagami balas, kali ini dengan muka serius. " HAAAA?" Aomine cengo.

Oh iya ya, dia lupa. Mereka punya ukuran baju dan sepatu tak beda jauh. Kalau sepatu mah sama persis. Setelah mandi, Kagami pun memakai baju Aomine. Aomine kebetulan membawa sepatu cadangan, dan memberi Kagami pakai. Lalu, heninglah keadaan...

" Ne, Taiga..." panggil Aomine. Kagami yang maih belum biasa di panggil Aomine begitu mukanya mulai berona lagi. " Apa? "

" Kau bilang kau ingat semuanya kan? " Kagami mengangguk. " Jadi kenapa kau bisa bilang hal yang tidak biasa kau bilang? " Kagami menatap Aomine sebentar, lalu menggerakkan bahu tanda tak tau. " Gak tau, aku tau apa yang kalian bicarakan, tapi mulutku bergerak sendiri dan tidak seperti apa yang ku mau bilang. "

Dan Aomine terdiam. Ia masih gugup dengan keadaannya, sekarang ia tau Kagami menyukainya. " Taiga, kau ingat kau bilang bahwa kau menyukaiku sejak pertama kali ketemu? " Kagami mulai berona lagi dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. " Aku...aku minta maaf...selama ini, aku bersikap kurang ajar, sombong, dan kurang perhatian sama kau. " Kagami cuma mengangguk-angguk. Memang Aomine bersikap kurang ajar, sombong, dan kurang perhatian, tapi Kagami masih menyukainya.

" Ja...jadi, Taiga, akan kubilang secara jelas dan padat. MAUKAH KAU MENJADI PACARKU? " Kagami mata lebar tetapi masih membalas suatu kata " iya "

Dan begitu lah keadaanya sebelum Himuro mengetuk keras pintu 510.

TBC

**A/N: sekian chapter 2. Sepertinya humornya sedikit di chap ini :v Aothor mengetik cerita ini jangka waktunya jauh-jauh, sampai kadang kelupaan si Takao atau Kuroko, oh sedinya /di mirage shoot sama Tatsuya**

**Author juga ketiknya malam-malam T-T satu-satunya waktu istirahat.**

**Dan 510, tau gak? Hari AoKaga ( Mei 10 ) tuh? Author ambil dari hari mereka :v kirain yang lain mau juga nomor kamarnya sesuai pairing mereka, tapi kalo gitu, kamarnya beda lantai dong. Kan kamarnya semua terhubung. **

**Yah, terakhir, author minta maaf kalau ada Typo dan penggunaan bahasa yang jelek, author masih pemula, belum pro :v **


End file.
